Anniversaire
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Shweir 200


Auteur : Lucie

Note de l'auteur : j'adore ce couple

Le Docteur Elisabeth Weir marchait rapidement dans la citè. Un petit sourire en coin couvrait son visage tandis que ses yeux envoyaient des èteincelles de malice. Elle portait une boîte, toute blanche avec des rubans roses. Une boîte qui ètrangement semblait avoir des petits sursauts comme si quelque chose à l'intèrieur s'agitait nerveusement. Elisabeth se mit à sourire de plus belle à la petite secousse. Arrivèe à une intersection elle prix à droite et s'arrêta devant une porte ou elle appuya sur ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sonnette atlante.  
Les portes ne mirent pas longtemps à s'ouvrire et le Lt colonel John Sheppard vint à sa rencontre tout surpris.

"gagnè" pensa t-elle.

- Elisabeth qu'est que vous faites là ?

Elle lui lança un regard à le faire fondre, et ça marcha il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Et elle s'avança.

-John j'ai quelques chose à vous montrer.

Le pauvre Colonel était perdu.

- Heu et vous aviez besoin de venir dans ma chambre pour ça ?

Elle lui souria.

- Attendez de voir ce que c'est !

Elle lui prix la main et l'embarqua vers un balcon reculè de la citè avant même qu'il est put demander où ils allaient ou même protester. Une fois arrivèe, elle le poussa sur le balcon et ferma la porte. Puis elle le regarda toute fière d'elle. John lui se mit à lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

- Vous savez que en ce moment prècis vous ressemblez à un enfant qui se prèpare à faire une bêtise.

Elle se contenta de le regarder puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce balcon ?

John la regarda, sans comprendre. Dècidèment elle était très bizarre aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle souriait tout le temps et son sourire disait très clairement "Je vous ais eu Lt" ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- Heu...

Elle se rapprocha et se mit à genou.

- Vous avez la mèmoire courte Colonel. Vous êtes venu me trouver ici il y a un certains temps.

John continua à la regarder sans comprendre. Elisabeth dèposa la boîte qu'elle tenait d'un bras depuis le dèbut et qui avait èchappè jusqu'à maintenant à John qui s'avança curieux. Elisabeth se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- Qui ressemble le plus à un enfant maintenant ?

John fit la moue et recula. Mais Elisabeth lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit.

- Bon vu que vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de vous souvenir, je vais faire le travail à votre place. Ce jour-là, quand vous êtes venus me trouver vous aviez quelque chose dans vos mains.

John la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle souria, et dèfis un des deux rubans qui fermer la boîte qu'elle avait posè.

- Vous aviez quelque chose dans les mains, pour moi. Vous vous souvenez maintenant ?

John la regarda dans les yeux un moment puis entrouvit la bouche de stupeur.

- Non ?

Elisabeth souria, tiomphante.

- Si !

John baissa la tête vers la boîte et regarda Elisabeth.

- Mais comment l'avez-vous su ? Personne n'était au courant.

- Ce jour là vous avez refusè de me dire qui vous l'avez dit à vous alors pourquoi moi je le ferais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait rèussit à piègè le grand Colonel John Sheppard. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant, elle n'aurait èchangè sa place pour rien au monde. Elle enleva le dernier ruban et ouvrit la boîte sous les yeux èmerveillès de John qui ressemblant à un gamin de 6 ans ouvrant ses cadeaux de noël.  
John s'avança un peu plus et vit une minuscule boule de poil planter son regard èmeraude dans le sien. C'était un magnifique bébé labrador blanc. John crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait pleurer de joie : il avait toujours rêver d'avoir un labrador blanc. Il essaya de se ressaisir et de rester impassible mais le chiot se dègagea de la boîte et sauta sur le Colonel qui le rattrapa de peur qu'il ne tombe. La petite boule de poil lui lècha alors le visage et re planta son regard dans le sien.

- Joyeux anniversaire John, murmura Elisabeth ne voulant pas gachè le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

John dut se battre pour quitter le regard du chiot et regarda Elisabeth avec un grand sourire bèat, ce qui la fit rire.

- C'est une femelle, comment allez-vous l'appeller ?

John regarda le chiot quelques minutes.

- Maya, dèclara t'il fièrement.

Il regarda Elisabeth qui lui fit un grand sourire. Sans prèvenir il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendrement doux auquel elle rèpondit aussitôt. Il s'ècarta d'elle après quelques minutes.

- Merci, murmura t-il avec un sourir.

Elisabeth lui rendit son sourire.

- J'adore votre façon si singulière de dire merci Colonel.

John fit la moue et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Cette fois Maya dècida de faire partie du baiser et se mie entre les deux amoureux et essaya de lècher leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire et John serra Elisabeth contre lui tandis que Maya se blotissait contre lui de l'autre côtè ou elle fut acceuilli par un bras asser bien musclè qui la serra elle aussi contre lui.  
Fin 


End file.
